


Sorry Not Sorry

by hubluhbluhbluhbleh



Series: Winterwitch Neighbors [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky and Wanda are neighbors, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Popular Kids vs. Unpopular Kids, Stereotypical Jock!Bucky, Stereotypical Nerd!Wanda, Things Heat Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubluhbluhbluhbleh/pseuds/hubluhbluhbluhbleh
Summary: Wanda has a hard time fitting in. She's kinda weird, and people don't like her. But no one really knows what she's like...except her super hot next door neighbor, who is friends with the people who bully her?





	Sorry Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this! I have weird fantasies.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: bullying, smut, profanity including strong language, bullying over weight and ignorance, cringe worthy moments and conversations, awkwardness, a lot of OOC (it is an alternate universe after all).

Wanda slowly opens her eyes when she hears the alarm of her phone go off. She dreads getting out of bed, but she knows if she doesn't get up then Pietro will be more than happy to get her out himself, and her extra sheet is still dirty from the last time he had to get her out of bed. He thought he was so funny, putting their dog in her bed right after Pietro let him outside on a rainy morning. He got mud all over Wanda and her sheets. The dog is lucky he is cute, and Pietro is lucky they're related.

She desperately swings her legs off the bed, letting her feet touch soft gray carpet before walking to the bathroom. She turns on the hot water for a shower and exits the bathroom to pick out something to wear for school today. She ends up going with some black skinny jeans, a black and white striped t-shirt, a long maroon jacket, and a pair of black booties. She quickly hops in the shower and goes about her morning routine like normal. Wanda is so used to doing and going through the same thing everyday; it's as if her brain is on autopilot when she dries and fixes her hair and brushes her teeth and does her make up and puts her jewelry on. She puts a few different necklaces on and as she finishes latching the last one together, Pietro enters her room.

"Morning. I just wanted to let you know that Bucky is driving us to school today," He says and closes the door behind him as he leaves.

Wanda sighs and sits on her bed for a few more minutes. She looks out her window to the bedroom across from hers. That's where James Buchanan Barnes sleeps at night. Most people call him Bucky, like Pietro just did, but Wanda doesn't think Bucky rolls off the tongue like James does. His room is quite simple for a boy of his charisma and enigmatic charm. The walls are painted a grayish-blue, different from the bright blue he had when he was younger. She can see his bed, covered in smokey sheets. He's good about keeping his room clean and neat. He has a bookshelf filled with books, and Wanda is intrigued to see what he reads. He used to hate reading. He has a computer desk in his room where his laptop sits. Wanda sees him on it before he goes to bed quite often. She sees a lot of things that goes on in his room.

Now her mind is in overdrive because she thinks about whether or not James ever looks at her in room. He wouldn't see much, would he? She doesn't really do much. She works on her school work and reads and watches movies. That's pretty much it besides sleeping. He probably doesn't even watch her.

The sound of Bucky honking his horn brings her out of her thoughts. She stands up from her bed, grabs her books and book bag, and leaves. Ready to get this day over with.

She locks the front door to the house and walks up to James' car. Pietro stands up from the front seat of James' bright red '67 Camaro. Wanda moves the passenger seat up so she can climb in the back, receiving a heartbreaking smile from him when she climbs in.

"Good morning, Wanda," James greats her.

"Morning, James."

"You two ready?" Bucky asks. They both agree and Bucky puts his sunglasses on before shifting the car into drive and pressing on the gas.

"Did you do the homework for Mrs. Meyers last night?" Pietro asks.

"Yea, but I had a really hard time with it. I've never been good at math," Bucky responds.

Pietro laughs. "You've never been good at anything besides being a bitch."

Bucky laughs back. "Fuck you, dude. I'm driving you to school."

Wanda smiles a little at the banter between her brother and Bucky. She mostly smiles at the way his laugh sounds. She doesn't like to say that it makes her heart skip a beat when she hears Bucky laugh or sees him smile. She doesn't like to say it because they are completely different people. Bucky is popular and plays football and gets all the girls up to his room when their parents are out of town and he throws a party (she's seen plenty of what goes on there, and she's not a fan). She, on the other hand, is a straight A student, who tutors all of Bucky and Pietro's friends. She's known to everyone as 'the ugly twin' compared to Pietro, and Wanda sees why everyone calls her that. She's the girl who doesn't talk to anyone because she's afraid to. She's been made fun of her entire life. She used to wear glasses with bifocals. She used to have an inhaler she would have to take everyday before recess. She was pushed around because she was small, and everyone knew she wouldn't say anything back.

"Why don't you have Wanda tutor you? She did help you learn to read. Now look at you! You can read at a fifth grade level!" Pietro continues to pick on Bucky, but Wanda doesn't smile at this because she knows how much James struggled to read.

"I don't think she wants to help me out. She has a life to live," Bucky says looking at Wanda through his rear view mirror and grinning.

"You'd be surprised, Buck. She really doesn't do anything," Pietro says.

"Pietro!" Wanda says.

"What? It's true! When you come home, you go up to your room and you don't leave until it's time for dinner. Then you go back up to your room. And what are you doing? Studying or watching a movie. Even on the weekends!" Pietro argues.

Wanda's face heats up, and she looks out the window.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with watching a good movie on the weekends," Bucky defends her. She looks at him in the rear view window and her heart starts racing. James has never defended her before. Whenever Pietro says some snarky remark about how lame Wanda is, James usually laughs and changes the subject. That's why it catches her off guard right now.

"I-" Wanda begins quietly. "I don't mind helping you in math."

"Really? Because I really suck at math, and the only person who I know can help me is you," Bucky says.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Whenever you're ready," Wanda says even more quietly. Why is she letting herself get this way in front of him? To make herself look even more like some poor loser?

"Great! I'll let you know," Bucky says flashing his pearly whites yet again causing Wanda's heart to skip a beat. Is this ride over yet?

The rest of the ride consists of Bucky and Pietro talking about sports and the fact that they are going to "kick West Lincoln's ass" at the football game Saturday. Wanda didn't hate sports. She was actually intrigued by how technical everything is. She loves the physics behind it, but she won't lie when she says she enjoys watching cute boys play the sport too. But she spent the rest of ride looking out the window, thinking about how she wishes she could just fly away sometimes. Fly away from the conflicts that await her in the hallways of Franklin D. Roosevelt High School. The people who take pride in making fun of what she's wearing or how she looks.

Bucky parks his car. He gets out, and Pietro helps Wanda out of the back with her heavy book bag.

"Damn, Wanda! What do you have in here? Bricks?" Pietro asks.

"Books, but I understand why you mistake them as bricks," Wanda says.

Pietro's jaw drops in offense, and Bucky belly laughs, causing Wanda to realize what she's just said. And said out loud for that matter.

"She burned the hell out of you!" Bucky laughs.

Wanda's cheeks are still red, and Pietro wraps an arm around her. "I'm proud of you, sis. I feel genuinely offended."

"I'm so sorry, Pietro. I didn't mean to say that," Wanda immediately begins to apologize. She's actually afraid she hurt her brother's feelings.

"Please," Pietro says. "Don't feel sorry. That was good."

"It was? It sounded mean to me," Wanda asks.

"It was, but it's okay. I'm your brother, so you're allowed," Pietro says.

Wanda laughs and walks through the front door with Pietro and Bucky. They depart. Pietro and Bucky go off with the other football players and their girls, and Wanda goes off by herself to her locker where she takes some of the "bricks" out of her bag.

"So I've been thinking," She hears the familiar voice of her best friend, Thor Odinson, say.

"About?" Wanda asks.

"I've been thinking about putting myself out there a little more. I feel like I've been missing out on a high school experience. I hear there's gonna be a party at your boy's house this weekend. Have you heard about it?" Thor asks.

Wanda shoves her French book neatly onto a shelf in her locker. "I think I heard my brother talking about it. And would you stop calling James 'my boy'? He's only nice to me because Pietro is around and because I'm tutoring him."

"Again? What does he need help with?" Thor asks.

"Math. It's not a big deal. Please don't tease me," Wanda begs, shoving a few notebooks in her locker.

"I wasn't!" Thor smiles. "I wasn't. I was just wondering if you think it'd be weird if I made an appearance at his party this weekend."

"Why would I think that's weird? You can do whatever you want to do. I just want you to have fun for me," Wanda tells him, closing her locker and adjusting her history book and notebook in her arms.

"Do you think anyone will care that I show up?" Thor asks.

Wanda smiles as she begins walking to history with Thor. "You're too adorable...No. Thor, you are a good-looking boy with a physique like a god. I'm pretty sure plenty of people will be happy to see you show up. Especially if you show up without me."

"C'mon, now, Wanda. Don't say stuff like that," Thor says.

"Sorry. It's just the truth. I think if I were to come to this party, then people would have more of a problem with me than you. A lot of people like you, Thor. I'm just the lucky one to have you as a best friend," Wanda says.

Thor shrugs with a hint of a grin on his face. "Thanks, Wanda. I'm lucky to have you as a best friend too."

Wanda is really lucky to have Thor as her best friend. Before he came here from somewhere in Australia, she had to deal with a lot of things by herself. But when Thor made his first appearance at FDR High School, he and Wanda instantly became friend. She was giving him a tour of the school, and they found out that they had a lot of things in common. Wanda was really attracted to him the first two months after he transferred. Especially after he cut all of his hair off, and Thor was really attracted to Wanda too. He thought Wanda exuded a mysteriousness that draws people in. They went on one date and decided to be best friends from then on. Things didn't click in a romantic way, but they are both happy with being friends. Wanda more because Thor has helped her deal with the unkindness of her peers. He always asks her why she doesn't tell her brother, and she always tells Thor that she doesn't want Pietro to be subjected to something horrible like she is just because he is so popular, and he loves having attention and being popular. Wanda doesn't want to mess that up for him.

"Thanks, Thor... Are you ready for this test?" Wanda asks, sitting in her seat in history.

Thor sits down next to her. "As ready as I'll ever be. I guess."

The bell rings. The teacher walks in and closes the door. Wanda puts her books away and pulls a pencil out of her purse.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda and Thor depart ways after history, and she goes about the rest of her day as normal. The bell for last period rings, and she walks to her locker to put her book and notebook away. She grabs her gym bag and walks towards the girls locker room. She pushes the doors open and goes to her gym locker all the way in the back corner of the room. She opens the metal door and grabs her brand new swim cap. Today was pool day in gym. The worst kind of days in gym besides every day.

She walks to the stalls of the bathroom and undresses completely. She pulls the tight material of her swim suit over her shoulders and waits to walk outside the stall. She hears them already.

"Did you see how much of a fox Mr. Langley looks today?" A girl by the name of Betty says. Betty and Wanda have never gotten along. Ever since they had to share finger paints in kindergarten. Betty has always had a problem with Wanda and has said a lot of hurtful and mean things to Wanda.

"You're gonna cause a man to end up in prison one day, you know that?" Another girl by the name of Darcy asks, making the group of girls laugh.

The last girl in that group is Natasha. She is probably the most popular girl in the entire school. If it's extracurricular, then she's apart of it. She plays sports, she's president of the French, German, Russian, and Spanish club, and she's second in the class. Right behind Wanda.

Wanda walks out of the stall with a towel wrapped around her waist. She walks back to her locker, neatly placing her clothes on the metal shelf. She puts her boots under the shelf in the cubby part of the locker and closes and locks it. She grabs her cap and tries to make it out of the locker room without being spotted by anyone.

"Well well. Look who it is!" Betty says. "How are you this morning, Wanda? I see you've skipped breakfast. That was a good idea on your part."

"Yea. I mean, you still look a little chunky, but you'll get there!" Darcy says pinching Wanda's love handles, causing the other two girls to laugh.

Wanda quickly runs out of the locker room to the pool where some of the class is already warming up. Wanda sits on the bench and looks around at the boys in the girls her gym class. She sees a few cheerleaders who have perfect bodies. As if they had been sculpted from a Vogue magazine. They're being oogled by some guys on the football and basketball teams. All the athletes stick together, especially in gym class. Natasha walks through the double door with her boyfriend, Steve Rogers. He's James' best friend, and he's the star of the football team. Him and Natasha were made for each other. He's seen as a super hero by many, but to people like Wanda? He's just like everyone else. Sure, he's very good looking and in exceptionally well shape for a boy his age. He has the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole world, and he's loaded, so Wanda understands why people see him as a super hero. She just chooses not to see it.

Then James walks in, and Wanda can feel her breath hitch when she sees him. He's wearing his swim trunks given to all the boys by the school, and that's all. Why are all the boys at this school in incredible shape but act like dicks all the time? Except Thor. One of his friends, Sam Wilson, calls him over, and he nods and smiles in Sam's direction.

"Alright everyone! In the pool!" The gym teacher yells.

Everyone gets in the pool, and Wanda decides to wait for everyone else to get in before she does because she doesn't want to scoot over to make room or have someone else have to scoot over for her.

"Maximoff? Are you going to join us?" The teacher asks.

Wanda puts her cap on and, with fidgety fingers, takes the towel from around her waist. When she does this, she hears that horrible catcalling whistle followed by the giggles of her peers around the area where the whistle came from. Wanda's face is blood red when she accustoms herself to the freezing cold water of the pool.

Everything goes normally for the next fifteen minutes. Then the teacher tells everyone that they will be playing pool volleyball, which Wanda hates, but she has to play to maintain her average, so she just does it. Unfortunately, she is on the same team as Natasha, Steve, Darcy, and Scott Lang, who is a friend of everyone. Including Wanda. Her team is pitted against the team of James, Sam, Betty, Maria Hill, who Wanda has never had a problem with despite Maria's popularity, and her worst nightmare, Clint Barton. Wanda doesn't think a day goes by where Clint doesn't give her hell. It's every single day that Wanda is tortured by him.

Bucky spikes the ball first. Steve yells that he's got it and hits the ball over the net. Betty hits it, but it doesn't have enough power behind it do go over the net, so Maria hits it again. Natasha hits the ball over the net and scores a point for the team. Steve high fives his girl friend and kisses her hungrily on the lips. Wanda stares at how their lips move, never really knowing the feel of someone's lips on hers.

"Hey! Can you two get a room, so the rest of us can keep playing?" Sam jokes.

"You wish you could do this, Sam. Don't even lie," Steve teases.

"I can do that! I do that all the time," Sam responds with a goofy grin. Wanda knows this means Sam is about to make a lot of people laugh. "And the girls in my dreams beg me not to stop!"

There are a few pity laughs for Sam, even from Wanda, after that one. Steve and Natasha give him a weird look, but it's a playful because they also grin at his dumb little joke.

"Heads up!" Clint Barton yells.

"I got it!" Darcy yells.

Wanda's not even paying attention at this point. That's why when the volleyball hits her forcefully in the face, she really wasn't expecting it, so she didn't try to dodge it or hit the ball or anything. Wanda sees a quick flash of light as she closes her eyes and quickly opens them again. She brings her hand up to her nose and removes her hand to see blood pouring from nostrils.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Scott asks. Wanda hears the laughter coming from Clint, Darcy, Betty, Natasha, and Steve.

"Maximoff!" The gym teach catches her attention. "You need to let the nurse check that out. Go shower real quick. Everyone take a five minute break."

Wanda nods and takes her cap off. She's still holding one hand up to her nose as she climbs out of the pool, grabs her towel, and goes to the locker room. Wanda feels hot tears streaming down her cheeks, and she wonders how long she's been crying. That stupid mother fucker did it on purpose. And Darcy didn't even try to hit the ball even though she said she was going to.

Wanda walks in the girl's locker room and grabs her phone out of her locker. She takes an extra towel and hair bow to tie her hair up while she's rinsing off. She takes her suit off and still holds her hand up to her nose. She is still bleeding a lot from her nostrils. She can taste the blood in her mouth as she quickly takes her a shower. When she gets done, she wraps the towel around her body and goes to her locker to find that someone has stolen all of her clothes, including her bra and panties.

"What the fuck?" She says angrily.

She walks into the office of the lady gym teacher and finds some extra gym shorts and a t-shirt in the cabinet where all the uniforms are. Wanda walks to the nurses' office with blood all on her hand and face. She doesn't have her clothes, and she doesn't have her shoes.

"Oh bless your heart!" The nurse says as she helps Wanda clean the blood off her hands and face. She hands Wanda some tissues and tells her to hold her head back to stop the bleeding. Once she does that, the nurse take a look at Wanda's nose.

"It doesn't appear to be broken. It is bruised. It'll hurt for a few days, and you might have a nasty bruise, but I think you'll be okay. Take some Tylenol for pain, and I would make an appointment to see a regular doctor just to make sure everything is okay. You're not feeling dizzy or nauseated are you?" The nurse asks.

"No. Just humiliated," Wanda responds.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. If you want, you can spend the rest of the day in here. There's only ten minutes left of class before the day is over," The nurse offers.

"Okay," Wanda says. The nurse nods and lets Wanda lay down in her office. She leaves the room for a little bit, and Wanda uses this as a chance to cry. She didn't see anyone's reactions. She did hear people laughing at her though. Those people probably stole her clothes. She cried because of how mean Clint and the rest of that group of people are. She cried because she is humiliated.

Before she knows it, the bell rings, and Wanda is on her way to her locker. When she walks out of the main office, she is met by Pietro, who is concerned.

"Are you okay? Bucky told me that you got hit in the face with a volleyball and pretty hard too," Pietro says.

"Yea. It's okay. Accidents happen," Wanda says.

"Let me see," Pietro says.

Wanda turns to look at him, and he sees the bruises forming on her nose and a little bit of her cheeks. 

"Damn. I'm sorry that happened to you, sis," He says, wrapping an arm around her.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do it," Wanda responds.

"Bucky told me Clint did it. Is he messing with you again?" Pietro asks.

Pietro has never gotten along with Clint. Clint is the resident asshole. Everyone is friends with him, but that's only because they don't want to put up with his bullshit antics. Pietro doesn't care. Clint makes fun of everyone, but he loves to make Wanda's life a living a hell for some reason. Pietro doesn't really know what Wanda has put up with from Clint, and she doesn't bother to tell him because Pietro's first instinct would be to fight him, and Wanda doesn't want Pietro getting kicked off the football team for fighting.

"It was an accident. I promise," Wanda said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky is sitting beside Wanda at her desk. She is watching him go through his math homework after she has taught him an easier and more understandable way of going about this unit. He's loving that he's picked it up better now that Wanda has explained it to him. She loves seeing him smile after he gets an answer right.

"So, how's your nose feeling?" Bucky asks.

"It feels okay right now. I just took some Tylenol," Wanda answers, putting her hands in her lap. She doesn't know what to do with them.

"Can I see?" Bucky asks.

Wanda nods and anxiously turns her whole face towards him. She closes her eyes as he really looks at the nasty bruise on her face. He gently touches the part of the bruise on cheek, making her slightly flinch away.

"Sorry. I wanted to know what it felt like to touch," Bucky says.

It's a good thing her face is purple right now because her cheeks are heating up something crimson. Not only did the tender touch of his fingertips across her cheek make her red in the face, but just the proximity in which the two are sitting is making her feel things, physically, that she hasn't felt when Bucky is sitting in front of her.

She thinks about how he makes her feel when she sees him wake up in the morning, or when he wakes up in the middle of the night. She thinks about how he makes her feel when he walks over to the window and waves at her. She thinks about how he makes her feel when he stretches out and yawns after getting up from his bed. She thinks about seeing him walk out of his bathroom with nothing but a towel on. She thinks about him taking his towel off, oblivious to her staring at him through her window. She thinks about seeing him fucking other girls on his bed and wonders how it feels. She wonder how he makes those other girls feel, and she winds up rubbing one out because of it before she goes to bed.

She thinks about how he is making her feel right now. Under his gaze, under his gentle fingertips for a split second, she feels like someone actually cares about her. She feels alive.

"If it's any consolation, you handled the situation better than anyone else in that pool probably would have had it been them. Even me. I would've been pissed," Bucky says.

She giggles, which makes Bucky do the same. Since when does she giggle? "Thanks, James."

"For what?" He asks.

"For making me feel better."

"It's no problem at all, Wanda."

There's a brevity of silence between the two of them. James works on his last math problem and smiles. He looks at Wanda with a proud look on his face. He's too adorable sometimes, and Wanda can't control her feelings for this boy.

"So, I know you probably heard about my party Saturday," Bucky assumes, receiving a nod from Wanda as response. He continues, "I know your brother is coming, but I was wondering if you were."

Wanda is speechless. Did James "Bucky" Barnes just invite her to his party?

"I-I don't know. My friend, Thor, is coming though," Wanda responds.

"Great. Thor," Bucky says with dissonance in his voice. "The more the merrier!"

"If you think so," Wanda responds.

"Would you think about coming to my party?" Bucky asks.

Wanda doesn't want to say no, so she says, "I'll think about it."

"Awesome! Thanks, again, for helping me with math. We're doing probability next, and I'll definitely need help with that. If it's not a big deal."

"It's not a PROBlem," Wanda jokes, horribly. She looks at Bucky who is trying to suppress a smile. "Do you get it?"

"Unfortunately," Bucky says with a smile. He laughs at her stupid joke, and gathers his things. "I'll see you this weekend, Wanda. Please consider coming to my party. It would be a whole lot better to have you there. Bye."

"Bye, James. See you next door," Wanda says.

James closes her door with a smile on his face, making Wanda really smile for the first time today. For the first time in a long time, actually. She lets herself get giddy over her little tutoring session with James before calming down and taking a happy, deep breath. She stands up and walks over to her drawer to get out some pajamas and underwear. She quickly changes out of her day clothes and underwear. She quickly changes her panties and takes her bra off. She grabs the black t-shirt over her head and puts her hair back out of her face in a ponytail. She grabs a pair of purple shorts and slips those over her bum to her hips. She turns her light off and lays down in her bed. Going to bed feeling excited about something for the first time in a long time. Look at what James does to her. She's a mess, but she's a beautiful mess.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday comes, and Wanda nearly does nothing. She watches movies and cleans up a little bit. She runs a few errands for her parents while they're out of town with Bucky's parents, but she mostly stays to herself. It's around ten thirty when she hears the party next door start to grow louder, so she closes her windows. She looks across to James' empty room before walking back to her bed and watching her movie.

Thor texts her at eleven p.m. saying that she needed to come over and have fun. She tells him that she's already over and having her own fun. Sometimes Thor forgets that Wanda lives right next door because he hasn't come to her house much. She's also thinking that he's a little bit tipsy, and he's just not thinking straight. He texts her saying he forgets she lives next door because she never leaves the house. Which is true, but Wanda is a homebody.

It's after midnight, and Wanda is startled by a knock at her bedroom window. She looks over and sees Bucky smiling at her on top of a ladder. She laughs and gets out of bed, opening her window back up.

"Wanda. You usually keep your window open, is my part too loud?" Bucky asks.

At first, Wanda thinks Bucky has been drinking, but she doesn't smell alcohol on him at all. She lets him climb through her window into her bedroom, which is the first time Bucky has ever been in her bedroom.

"I-I'm not bothered," she says, not wanting to upset him.

"Are you sure? I can shut it down if I have to," Bucky asks.

Wanda hesitates, because she is ready to go bed, but she doesn't want to be a party pooper. "No. It's okay. I promise."

"You don't have to lie," Bucky says.

"Don't shut your party down, please?" Wanda begs.

"I won't shut my party down. It's beyond my control now, but I was wondering why you decided not to make an appearance?" Bucky asks.

"Because..." Wanda says, trying to think of a good reason. "I was busy all day, and I wanted to chill out."

"No. That's a lie. I look through your window too, you know. You've been here nearly all day," Bucky says.

Wanda's feels everything heat up. He looks through her window too? So he knows that she stares at him through his window?

"You-you look through my window?" She asks. "What have you seen?"

"I've seen as much of you as you've seen of me," He responds, looking directing into her eyes.

"Like...like-like what?" Wanda finally gets her words out. She is incredibly nervous, and she doesn't know what's controlling her right now because she wouldn't normally ask these questions.

"I've seen you sit in your room all day and watch movies and write and draw and read and do homework. I've seen you doing your hair and your make up. I've seen you pick out your clothes. I've seen you clean your room. I've seen you dance in your room," He continues. He grabs her hand when he says these next few things. "I've seen you cry. I've seen you pull yourself out of bed. I've seen you looking at me when I change, and I've seen you change. Like the other night after our tutoring session, for instance. I saw you watching me while I was fucking some other girl."

Wanda feels the inside of her thighs tingle, and she presses them together when he says that.

"I saw you touching yourself before you went to bed the other night," Bucky tells her. Wanda nearly wants to throw up at the embarrassment of getting caught touching herself when he says, "We've seen each other at our bests and our worsts because of our locations in our respective homes. I know you watch me. I've always known. I just wonder if you knew that I've watched you too."

Wanda's breath grows heavy as she shakes her head, no.

"That's what I figured."

"J-James? Um... I" Wanda tries to say something, but he has her under some kind of spell. A spell he casts with his eyes.

He takes half a step closer to the timid girl who thinks her knees are going to give out. He pushes a strand of hair from Wanda's cheek and lets his hand linger down her arm, sending chills up Wanda's spine.

"Wanda?"

"What?" Wanda whispers because she can't find her voice.

"Would it be okay if I...I mean unless you don't want to...would it be okay if I... kissed you?"

Wanda's knees buckle underneath her, and she nearly falls to the floor had it not been for James catching her. He wraps his arms around her and smiles when she looks up into his ocean blue eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, causing Wanda to giggle a little bit in anxiousness.

Wanda nods, but she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. She's never kissed a boy before in her life. She's afraid she'll be bad at it. What if he doesn't like kissing her as much as she's gonna like kissing him? She's has to say something. He flashes a glance towards her soft lips and slowly leans in. Here it goes?

His lips ghost over hers, and she can already feel the spark, but she's so afraid. She puts a hand on his abdomen and gently pushes away, breathing heavily. He looks at her with a mix of confusion, guilt, and hurt, and Wanda knows she has just messed everything up.

"I'm sorry. I should've made sure," James says, stepping away from her towards her window.

Wanda can't let him leave without getting what she's been waiting for for a really long time. She gathers enough confidence before he starts swinging a leg over the window seal.

"James, wait!" She says, stopping him in his tracks. He looks at her as she walks closer to him and says, "I really do want to kiss you, but I've never kissed anybody before. I don't want you to think that I'm bad at it. You've had much more experience with kissing than I have, so I just don't want it to be bad...That's all."

James smirks at her. He meets her with the same close proximity as before.

"I can help you with that if you want me to," He suggests. "I'm sure you'll be a good kisser, though. It's hard not to be a good kisser despite what little experience you have."

Wanda nods and looks at his lips. James puts his hands on her waist as he's leaning in again. Wanda watches him get closer and closer to her, but watches him slow down. He squeezes her waist and looks in her eyes again.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," He asks.

"I gotta learn sometime, right?" She asks.

He smiles again and glances at her lips. Here it goes. Wanda is finally getting the kiss she's wanted for a long time. Wanda is finally having her first kiss with someone. Goodness, she feels like falling over with the excitement of finally getting something she wants.

He slowly and lightly touches his lips to hers before going all in. He connects his lips with hers, and Wanda moves hers along with his. He pulls her body plum against his, and Wanda brings her hands up around his neck. She combs through his hair with one hand and touches the soft skin along his jaw with her other. She is loving the feeling of this. She thinks about taking control of the kiss for moment, but when she moves her lips along with James', and he bites down on her lower lip, she knows that her being in control won't be happening tonight. God, that feels so good.

He runs his hands through her hair and along her arms, and Wanda swears she feels his hand run along the curve of her ass. She doesn't think this can get any better with the rubbing and the biting, then he runs his tongue along the seam of Wanda's lips, and she can feel the butterflies in her stomach lose their minds when she lets his tongue flick against hers. She can't really control herself. She lets out a little whimper of pleasure. She feels him smile against her lips and slowly drag his tongue along hers again.

She doesn't want to stop, but she knows if she doesn't, then she will need a breathing treatment because kissing him for the first time tonight, and everything he's doing to her while kissing her is taking her breath away.

She presses her hands against his abdomen again, and he pulls away from her. She touches her lips after he pulls away. She already misses him there. Now that she's finally gotten a taste of what it's like, she doesn't think she can ever forget this.

"Um...how...how was I?" She gathers enough courage to ask.

"If I'm being honest? You were great. I told you you'd be a good kisser."

Wanda's cheeks heat up again. She bites down on her swollen lip and looks at her feet. She's still trying to process what's just happened between the two of them. Why did he want to kiss her? Why did he climb up to a second story window to kiss her? He's never shown an interest in her before, so what's changed? Is she apart of some evil prank?

"Did you like it?" James asks.

"Uhh...yeah! I liked-I liked it...I just...can't help but wonder," She stumbles over her words again. "Why?"

"Are you okay?" He asks feeling her forehead. "You feel a little bit warm. Do you want to sit down?"

"Yea," Wanda says, feeling her breaths continue to be shallow. "That'd be great."

James and Wanda sit on Wanda's bed. Wanda takes a few deep breaths. She doesn't know what's going on right now. She feels elated, but she feels even more nervous than she was before the kiss.

"Do you want to lay down?" He asks.

"Yes."

Wanda lays down on the left side of her bed, and James lays beside her. He leans his head on his hand, so he can watch over Wanda as she tries to calm down. She looks up at him, and nearly melts at the concerned look on his face.

"How do you feel?" He asks her.

"I'm starting to feel a little better. I'm sorry. I really really enjoyed the kiss. I just...I don't know," Wanda says.

"If you want to feel a little bit better about it, then we can kiss some more?" James suggests.

Wanda thinks about it. She thinks about whether or not she's gonna end up regretting this. She thinks about how things are going to be different after tonight. She thinks how they already kissed, so she shouldn't worry about it.

She reaches up and pulls him down to touch his lips with hers. He maneuvers over to a more comfortable position. He lays his hand on her hip and is nearly on top of her when he moves. She's running her hands through his hair and tugging on the ends a little bit, which she doesn't know drives him crazy. She figures this out when he grunts the next time she tugs on his hair, and she gets excited that she made him make a noise like he did to her. She moves her tongue along his. All that can be heard is the mingling of their lips, their tongues, their breaths, the bass from the music playing next door, and the occasional moan from Wanda. James grunts here and there, but he's the one making Wanda feel good.

He moves his lips away from hers and trails kisses along her jawline to the back of her ear.

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself sometimes," He says, catching her earlobe between his teeth.

Wanda's breath hitches as she says, "Don't be. I can't help myself sometimes too."

"Do you want to keep going?" He asks.

Wanda doesn't even think about the repercussions of what he just asked her. She nods. She believes she's ready, so she doesn't want to hesitate like she usually does. She's feeling good right now, and she's a fast learner, so she's ready.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

Wanda smiles at him, "I'm positive."

James smiles as he dips his head down to start littering kisses around her neck. He takes hold of the skin and start sucking. Wanda moans and grabs onto his hair. She really likes that. He soothes the fresh hickey with his tongue as he does a few more times along her neck. She pulls his face back up to hers and kisses him a again. He moves between her legs, a place where no one, but her, has been. Once she's comfortable with the new position, he grinds his hard crotch against hers. She feels a pressure building between her legs, and she confirms that things are definitely gonna be different after tonight. She loves this feeling, so she doesn't tell James to stop when he continues to rub their denim clad centers together.

Wanda pulls away from their kiss and pushes him to sit up. When she does this he watches her slowly take her long black sweater off. His eyes grow wider at the naturally timid girl's unusual burst of confidence. She bites her lip and tries to cover her breasts with her balled up sweater. James gently moves her hands away and tosses the sweater across the room. He's on his knees when he kisses her again, feeling every part of her torso he can. Her skin is so soft and supple; he knows how delicate she is, and he knows that he has to be delicate with her because this is her first time.

"Is it okay if I...?" He gestures towards her bra.

"Yes."

James reaches around the petite girl. At the same time, he presses his lips to her collarbone. Wanda grips his bicep and is startled when she feels him unhook her bra and toss that over with her sweater. He reaches behind him and tugs the collar of his shirt over his head. Wanda stares at his exceptional physique. She's seen James without a shirt before. She's seen James completely naked. But this situation is different. He is taking off his shirt for her. He is wrapping his arms around her, pressing their chests together. She embraces him back as they both fall back on her bed.

James kisses her chest and flicks his tongue around Wanda's nipple. Wanda's moans grow louder as he sucks and nips and tongues at her nipple. He smirks at the sound and gives the other nipple just as much attention.

"Jameees," Wanda moans. "Please."

"Do you need me to do something else?" James teases.

"Yes. Preferably in a lower region," Wanda says, bucking her hips against his.

James grunts when she does this, so she does it again, just to hear his voice make that sound again. He nods and starts leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses along her stomach until he reaches the button of her black skinny jeans, which he quickly pops the button to, and slides them down her long legs. He kisses up the inside of her thighs, and at this point, his face is right in front of her dripping center.

"You sure about this?" He asks again.

Wanda nods, "Yes. Yes."

James pulls her panties down and tosses those aside. He runs his tongue along her clit, driving Wanda insane. She immediately pushes her hands in his hair and pulls at it. He continues this motion, holding her hips still with one hand, teasing her entrance with one of his fingers, and getting her ready. She's certainly wet enough for him. He knows she's ready to come, because the rhythm of her hips under his hand get sloppier and irregular. He pulls his lips away and looks up at her.

"Do you like that?" He asks.

"Yes. Jamesss. Yeesss," She says.

James uses his thumb to help her with the pressure of having his finger in her. Her breath hitches when he pushes a digit into her, and she can't help but cry out in pleasure at the feeling of it. After a few thrusts, he adds another finger, getting her used to the feeling of something being in her. She moans and tightly grips her bed sheet.

"Oh, James. Ah!" She cries out. James could come just from the sound of her moaning his name like that. He speeds up the thrusts of his fingers and watches her writhe in pleasure. What a beautiful sight it is for him to see. And he's the first one to ever see it.

James pulls his fingers out of her before she orgasms. She lets out a frustrated grunt, and James is happy to see her so eager for him despite this being her first time. What happened to the shy neighbor girl?

"You ready?" He asks as he grabs a condom from the back pocket of his jeans and unzips and pulls his pants and boxer-briefs down. Wanda gulps when she sees the size of his swollen red cock. She doesn't even know how it'll fit. What if she breaks it? What the hell are these thoughts? She looks up at him and nods.

He rolls the condom over his dick and teases her entrance with it. He pushes in slowly, knowing it will cause her discomfort. She cries a little in pain but tells him that it's okay to keep going. Once he's buried inside her, he lets her take her time. Wanda doesn't know if this should cause her the pain she is feeling. She already feels like she's doing something wrong. She almost starts crying, but then she feels this throbbing feeling start to take over the pain. The pain starts to go away, and she rolls her hips against James' to let him know that it's okay to move.

"James. I'm ready," She tells him.

James smiles and kisses her lips again as he starts to slowly move in and out of her, building a steady rhythm. He buries his tongue in her mouth like he buries his cock in her dripping wet cunt. He feels her tighten around him and lets out an animalistic groan in Wanda's mouth, which causes Wanda to moan along with him. He picks up the speed, and Wanda feels so good. She digs her nails in his back and scratches along the ridges of every single muscle.

"You feel so good. So tight," James whimpers against her shoulder. He brings one of her hands off his back to join with his, giving it a soft kiss in the process.

Wanda starts grinding her hips against his, loving the stimulation she gets from it. James loves it too because he lets out another loud groan.

"God. Wanda," He says.

James pulls out of her and sits on his ass in the middle of the bed. Wanda looks scared and confused at the same time because she doesn't know why James pulled out of her. Did she do something wrong?

"C'mere, doll. Sit on my cock," He tells her.

She's hesitant because she's in unfamiliar territory again, but she trusts James, so she does it. She swings her leg over his hips. She thought his cock would be in the perfect position for her to just slide down on, but she was wrong. She had to grabs his cock, which causes James to shudder, and put it in herself. She feels a whole new level of pleasure. A level that she never even thought would be possible to feel. She presses her hands against his shoulders and starts to bounce up and down on him, which is something she never pictured herself doing.

"Oh. There you go, Wanda," James moans wrapping his arms around her.

Wanda bounces up and down for a little bit longer before she starts to feel like she can't hold it any longer.

"James! Ah!" She screams in pleasure. James decides that this isn't doing enough, so he starts moving his hips along with hers, causing another loud moan to pour from her lips.

James presses their lips together again, muffling their whimpers and moans. Both of their thrusts get sloppier and sloppier, their moans getting louder and louder.

"James! Oh! Oh! James! James!" Wanda screams as her first ever orgasm hits her.

James comes right after her. He whimpers and groans through it and let them ride out their highs. When they are done, Wanda gets off of him, feeling different now that she's had sex for the very first time in her life. She lays down and covers her naked body up. James takes his condom off and throws it in the trashcan beside Wanda's bed. He lays down next to her and covers himself up.

"That was amazing," Wanda says, trying to calm her breathing down.

"Yea. That was really amazing," James agrees, trying to figure out what is going on in his head right now. He just slept with his next door neighbor. His friend's twin sister. A girl who is picked on by his friend constantly. He just slept with one of the nicest girls he's ever known. And for what? To be a jerk? Was he really that desperate for sex that he had to do this tonight? But now he thinks he might have feelings for her? What the fuck is wrong with him?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not sure how to feel about that last part, then that's the point. Let me know what you think! Much love!


End file.
